Black Light - Part One
by Demonica
Summary: a bit short but r&r and the series will continue. more interesting and exciting than the prototype


Black Light. - The Dark Crystal Wars. Chapter One.  
  
  
It Was All Coming Down. All Because Of Them. The Ones He Hated. His Enemies. All He Had Worked So Hard For. The Beginning Of The End. Ended By The Decepticons.....  
  
But That's Now...It All Started..Again..Three Years Ago...  
  
2097...Then...  
  
Hidero Prime Strode Into His Command Centre On Iacon. "What Is Going On Here?" He Demanded Of Brainstorm "Why Is Greyback Saying We Are Going To Be Under Attack????" Brainstorm Regarded The Tall Red Blue And Purple Robot Carefully, "The Decepticons..." Said The Ancient Robot Carefully, "Have Returned...And They Have Destroyed Nebulos...Entirely....They Let Wheelie Escape....He Is Badly Injured...But I Suggest You Talk To Him...Before They Get Here....About 2 Mega-cycles From Now...." Brainstorm Stopped Talking As Hidero Transformed To His Armoured 4x4 Mode And Drove Off At Speed For The Medical Bays. Brainstorm Sighed And Thought Of His Friends Who Had Been On Nebulos...And He Swore Revenge.  
As Hidero Entered The Medical Bay He Saw That Wheelie Was On His Way Out. He Had Precious Little Time Before.... ".....Prime...They Destroyed The..*cough* Entire Planet...Nothing I Could Do...So Sorry...Fortress Maximus...All The Nebulans..My Shuttle Was Caught..They Tortured Me..I.....So..Sorr.y...So ...V..ery...S..o..r..ry..." Wheelie Shut His Eyes And Seemed To Fade Infront Of Hidero's Optics. The Prime Turned And Closed His Eyes..In Rage And In Sadness. "Radio Blaster," He Said To First Aid "Tell Him To Get Everyone Here Fast...The Decepticons.. Have Returned."  
Millions Of Miles Away A Large Black Craft Was Headed Straight Towards The Small Planet Of Cybertron, Where A Unique Race Of Transforming Robots Had Raged A Civil War Until The Decepticons, The Evil Robots, Disappeared 72 Years Ago. The Ship Was Full Of The New Decepticon Army...Bent On Destruction...  
On The Bridge Stood A Tall Black Robot Who Almost Appeared To Be Robed In Shadows. In Strode A Deep Red Warrior Robot, "We There Yet Raistlin??" Demanded The Newcomer. The Reply Was Barely A Whisper, "No...But Some Amusement Approaches....An Autobot Strike-force Is On Its Way....Contact The Liege...He Will Decide Which Of Our Knights Will Fight....OK Doom?" "Sure Raist," Replied Doom "I Want A Rumble As Much As You HAHAHAHAHA!!" Doom Left And Raistlin Did Not Spare Him A Second Glance As He Continued To Pilot The Huge Ship.  
Seven Autobots Flew Towards The Ship. In The Lead Was SkyLynx, Followed By Crosshairs, Tracks, Outback, Roadbuster, Sandstorm, HighDive And Saur. Highdive, A Small Blue Jet Flew Closer To SkyLynx And Asked, "Hey Boss, What Do These Decepticons Look Like Anyway?" Before He Could Answer, Saur, The Orange Plesiosaurus Dinobot Answered It For Him, "Me Saur Think We Find Out Soon...Think Answer In That Big Ship," He Said Stretching His Neck Towards The Huge Decepticon Ship Directly In Their Path. "Prepare For Battle" Said SkyLynx As An Airlock Opened And Five Figures Exited The Ship...And Flew Towards The Autobots...  
The Approaching Decepticons Were All Coloured Shades Of Dark Red. Their Leader, Who Was Slightly Taller Than His Fellows Approached The Autobots. The Other Decepticons Hung Back, All In Robot Form Except One Who Appeared To Be A Raptor. "We Fight On The Asteroid Or Our Ship Destroys You Now." Said The Deep Red Robot With A Chuckle, "This Is A Statement...Not A Request...." SkyLynx Stared At Him For A Long Time... "Very Well We Accept." "Your Names" Demanded The Robot, "For Our Records After You Are Destroyed" SkyLynx Told Him As Both Sides Descended To The Desolate Rock Below.  
"Thankyou SkyLynx. I Am Doom, And My Troops Are Raiser, Dread, Machine And Nail. Prepare To Die." It All Happened So Quickly HighDive Said After. They Were Too Fast.  
The Robot Doom Had Identified As Dread Just Started Firing And Then Transformed To A Sort Of Walking Gun Platform. Tracks And Sandstorm Shot Back But It Was Useless They Both Went Down Fast, Too Fast. Doom Opened Fire As A Tank On SkyLynx And Saur Keeping Them Busy While Nail Transformed To A Sort Of Gun-toting JCB, Raiser To A Fast Attack Car Covered In Missile Launchers And Machine To A Flat Fronted Truck With No Trailer, Laser Beams Shot Out Of Him And All Three of The Ran Down And Destroyed Crosshairs, Roadbuster And Outback In Seconds. Saur Came Under Fire By Dread And Nail Next And Collapsed. But I Don't Think He's Dead Said HighDive To Hidero Prime Later. I Started Forward To Help SkyLynx But Then...They Merged...It Was A Gestalt..And It Was Huge...Its Voice Boomed Out Towards SkyLynx, "I AM DIABLO IV......ANNHILATION IMMINENT.....YOU DIE NOW SKYLYNX....." There Was Nothing I Could Do. He Was Destroyed In Seconds...Then It...Took His Head And....I Saw It Crush His Spark....I Started To Fire But...It Did Nothing...He Laughed At Me...And He Lifted Something....I Don't Know What...And That's The Last I Remember Anything Else. HighDive Had Finished. Hidero Sat Back. "We Found You Under SkyLynx's Body...He Must Have Dropped It On You...." Said Kup "Saur Is Alive In Another Lab....You Are Lucky To Have Survived Lad." "I Know," Said Highdive, "What Are We Going To Do Prime?" "I Don't Know" Said Hidero, "I Just Don't Know......"  



End file.
